1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat belt retractor for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat belt retractor having a hollow spool on which seat belt webbing is wound, with an end of the belt webbing being secured inside the hollow spool.
2. Prior Art
Known seat belt retractors have a hollow spool with an end of the belt webbing secued inside the hollow spool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,641 discloses a seat belt webbing retractor spool having a hollow take-up spool and a central rotative spindle. The end portion of the belt webbing is sewn in a loop and held in a gap between the spool and the spindle by a wedge member inserted in the loop. The wedge member is completely encircled by the loop.